Unexpected
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: He had always seen right through her act SasuIno


Unexpected

**Unexpected**

**Summary: **He had always seen right through her act SasuIno

--

'_We'll make it through, we always have, today won't be any different, and tonight, we'll fight for survival…. like we always have…"_

--

Ino hated Haruno Sakura at that moment. Her best friend. Well, ex-best friend. Her friend had left her without a chance to explain herself. For a guy.

She heard screaming and turned, surprised, and scowled as she saw what, or rather who was being screamed. It was _him, _that Uchiha Sasuke. Because of him, Ino had lost her best friend.

He turned at looked at her, a bit surprised at her look, but something clicked in her mind.

_I can show Sakura…_

Ino took a deep breath and smiled widely and ran to the boy

'Sasuke-kun!'

--

Ino scowled as Sasuke showed off his super-ninja skills as he hit all his shurikens at the log.

Pfft. Show-off

Her eyes widened and checked if anyone had seen, she then pretended to clap and smile joyously at Sasuke.

Later on, she asked a reluctant Iruka-sensei to retest her, who was astonished at her improvement in a mere two hours, and agreed to have her report changed to the results based on her second test.

--

She pushed her way to sit next to Sasuke. But many other girls fought and she lost the will to try sit next to a stoic bastard and almost laughed when Sasuke kissed Naruto. She sneered at Sakura, she was sure it was a mistake from her eyes, when she saw the prodigy look at her from the corner of his eye.

--

Ino pounced on to Sasuke as soon as she entered, as if he had given her a piggy back ride, surprisingly, he hadn't pushed her off as soon as she hugged him, it was a while before he nudged her off, and surprisingly, he hadn't done it roughly.

--

Ino ignored the burn she felt of the Uchiha's glance. He was looking at them. She knew he was looking at Sakura, after all, she was cutting the said kunoichi's hair. He cared for Sakura, it was evident, she had heard how he had protected her from the mist ninjas in their first C and unofficial B rank mission. He also reinforced the idea when he stopped when Sakura begged him too. She hummed and smiled sadly.

Sakura…why? I only wish for you to feel what I felt when you left me…I didn't even like him, it was a rumour…

--

Ino scowled.

She was kunoichi and the daughter of a Shinobi yet she lost against a kunoichi , well good as lost in her eyes, after all, whose parents were civilians. She lay in the infirmary, to sulk on her loss and the loss of her long hair, she had liked it, and glared at the ceiling, her enhanced hearing picked up on the footsteps near the corridor and she pretended to sleep.

'You can stop acting'

Ino opened her eyes and she almost screamed, she placed a hand on her mouth, before she smiled

'Sasuke-kun! You've come to visit me!'

The boy scoffed

'You can cut with the acting, I know you don't like me'

Ino's eyes widened before she looked down.

'How long have you known?'

He smirked.

'You're really easy to read, you know? I knew the moment I saw you'

Ino's eyes widened

'You jerk! And you made me act for all those years!'

'I never made you do anything'

Ino didn't say anything.

'What are you doing here?'

'I have a theory and I want to test it out'

Ino sighed

'Go away, I'm not a guinea pig'

He smirked.

'But you know, you owe me, I protected her for you'

Ino's eyes widened

'What?'

'I protected her when the mist ninja went to attack her, I stopped myself from hurting her when she clung onto me, begging me to stop, I believe you owe me'

Ino's eyes hardened

'I never made you to do anything'

Sasuke chuckled.

'Using my words against me?'

'And you're feeling awfully talkative today'

Ino gritted, wanting to throw anything at him.

'You owe me'

'Fine! What do you want?'

Sasuke smirked.

'How about a date?'

Ino swallowed.

'What?'

Sasuke walked up to her, holding her now short hair, which was now out of it's high ponytail, to his lips

'You always seem eager to when everyone else is around, how about, after I get treated?'

'Sasuke'

Both turned to the doorway, Kakashi-sensei lazily leaned on the doorframe, reading his book

'Come on'

Sasuke walked out, as if he hadn't just been caught acting intimately to her, and shot her a 'you-owe-me look'

But that was the last time Ino would see Sasuke in a long time.

--

Ino gritted her teeth and helplessly healed Shikamaru.

'Hang on, Shika'

The said boy grumbled and his eyes dropped

'Shika! I swear! Temari and I'll both revive you and give you a thorough ass-kicking if you die! Don't you dare die on me you lazy-ass!'

Ino screamed hysterically, her hands green and blue eyes frantic as she watched red seep out of her long-time childhood friend.

'Ino! How is he?'

Chouji yelled out from the distance, as he fought more sound-nins

Ino sobbed, she couldn't bear to tell Chouji

Suddenly, she felt tension in the air, she looked up to see what had happened, neither her hands nor chakra strayed from Shikamaru's abdomen. And looked into two red eyes with three black wheels. Sasuke.

She saw Chouji hold his ground, but knowing Sasuke, Chouji wouldn't stand a chance against him, Sasuke drew out his sword, and she saw Chakra crackle at the tip and her eyes widened in fear, and in panic, she left Shikamaru and ran towards Chouji, willing the Chakra left in her to pump into her legs to allow her to run as fast as she could to get to Chouji, and hoping, that she had healed Shikamaru enough, she desperately flung her arms around Chouji and pushed him down

Kami-sama, please don't let me meet them in heaven

She could've imagined it, but she thought she heard Kami-sama curse

--

Sky blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was in a foreign bedroom. She looked down. With foreign clothes on that looked sizes too big for her. She shivered at what could've happened but said nothing.

With her enhanced hearing, she heard footsteps and quickly got back in the bed, and pretended to be asleep, a person entered the room, and she felt something cold at her neck, it was too thin to be a kunai, most likely it was a scalpel, and she willed her breathing to be even.

_This is it, I'm going to die_

Suddenly, the door flung open.

'What are you doing?'

'Ah, Sasuke-kun'

'Get out, Kabuto, now! I ordered no one to be allowed in here.'

'Then shouldn't this girl be killed for disobeying, Sasuke-sama?'

Kabuto taunted

'Get Out'

Sasuke said coldly, Ino heard a person, presumably Kabuto, walk out of the room and the door clicked shut.

'Get up, I know you're acting'

Ino's eyes opened and she obediently sat up.

The two stared at each other.

'You owe me a favour'

'For what?'

'For protecting that pink-haired kunoichi'

Ino gritted her teeth.

'Sorry, that debt was paid the minute that person I knew died'

'I'm still breathing'

Ino glared

'Uchiha Sasuke died in my heart the minute he walked out of Konoha, leaving my best friend to suffer from Pneumonia in the cold'

'It was summer, not winter, and she was your ex-best friend'

There was a tense silence before Ino broke it

'I hate you'

There was no flicker of emotion in the man's black eyes.

'For what? For hurting that pink-haired kunoichi or for leaving you hanging?'

Ino' s eyes widened

'What makes you think that?'

He smirked and walked up to her, sat next to her and played with her hair, which had now grown longer.

'I told you, you're too easy to read'

Ino glared

'I'm under the apprenticeship of Tsunade-sama _and _Ibiki-sama, thank you very much.'

'I never said you were weak'

Sasuke stated, Ino looked away

'What do you want?'

Sasuke looked at her impassively

'I want you to stay in Sound'

Ino glared

'You're insane, I'll never do that'

'Then I'll kill Chouji and Shikamaru'

Ino's eyes widened

'Are they alright? How are they? What about Shikamaru? What's his condition?'

'What, is Shikamaru your boyfriend?'

Sasuke taunted, bringing her closer to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, his breath was hot on her neck, which was ironic for such a cold man.

'If you kill them, I'll kill myself'

Ino said, not answering the question Sasuke had said before.

He let her go all of a sudden, as if she was a disease

'Fine, pack, and get out, I never want to see you again, I'll kill you without hesitation next time'

'What?'

Sasuke said nothing as he got up to the door

'Shikamaru and Chouji are in the next room, I'll send someone to take you out of here'

'Wait, what's the catch?'

'This is your choice, kunoichi'

He left the room.

--

'Are you sure you're alright, Shikamaru, Chouji?'

Ino asked and the two sighed

'We're fine…but why'd he save us Ino? We were never that close to him'

'I don't know'

Ino said gently.

'You two are positive that you're fine? No wounds to be healed?

The two sighed, exasperated by her worried tone

'We're fine Ino'

Shikamaru said.

'Although it's nice to have you not so loud

Ino smiled teasingly

'Don't take it for granted, Shikamaru'

Shikamaru mocked

'I thought you were calling me Shika before?'

Ino laughed as she handed out drinks

'Well, I'll watch over tonight, you guys can sleep'

Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other then turned to her

'Who are you and what have you done to Ino?'

Ino feigned hurt

'Aww….I'm hurt, Chouji, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so don't get used to it'

The two grinned.

'Wake us up if you feel to tired'

Ino smiled and watched them crawl into their sleeping bags.

'Hey'

She said suddenly

'Uh-uh, no turning back now Ino, you're taking watch tonight'

Ino smiled.

'No, it's just….we'll always be Ino-Shika-Cho, right?'

'Of course'

The statement comforted her

--

Shikamaru woked up, and was bewildered to see a….boar watch over them rather than Ino, the boar poofed and disappeared, waking up Chouji.

'Huh? What happened?'

Shikamaru grimly walked over to where Ino had been last night

_Dear Shika and Chou,_

_I'm sorry, first Asuma-sensei, and now me, understand I'm not going because I'm forced, don't worry I made sure my summon watched over you guys, I'm not completely reckless, you know?_

_Ino-Shika-Cho forever._

_Ino_

_P.S take care._

--

A door handle opened, and instead of just black, red also greeted her.

'Kunoichi'

'Shinobi'

She mimicked him. He stared at her.

'What do you want?'

Ino looked at him.

'I thought this was your favour?'

He glanced at her

'I thought I also said to forget about it and that next time I met you, I'd kill you'

'Oh?'

Ino asked mockingly.

She held a kunai to her neck

'I suppose this doesn't matter than?'

Before the blade could even meet her skin, the kunai was in the wall.

'What is it that you feel, Sasuke because I'm really darn confused now'

Sasuke looked at her impassively, as if he hadn't just thrown a kunai at the wall to protect her from…her.

'At the Chuunin exams, you make it as if you like me, then you leave for what? Three years and you suddenly show up and save us. THEN, THEN, Uchiha, you tell me you'll kill me if you ever see me again yet when I make it easier for you to kill me, you throw the weapon away from me!'

Sasuke looked at her

'What do you think I feel?'

'What?'

'I have dozens of females fall onto the ground to worship me yet I've gone and lost myself in a woman whose only purpose was to seduce me to get back at her friend'

Ino stared at Sasuke. Or gaped. She doesn't know which, but she did one, perhaps.

She recomposed herself and looked at her hands.

'Okay…I don't owe you a favour…I…was using it as an excuse to…stay with…you'

Ino admitted truthfully.

Sasuke walked up to her.

'Why didn't you say so?'

Ino looked at him, and was relieved to see his eyes were black

'Because…I'd be…betraying Leaf'

'You'll have to if you want to stay with me'

Ino nodded

'Okay, just…not yet, not yet Sasuke, I want to be a Leaf shinobi…just a little longer'

Sasuke nodded and held her in his arms.

--

'You regret staying in Sound'

'No…I don't'

'You're lying'

Sasuke said flatly and Ino sighed, he had always seen right through her.

'Okay…I regret staying with Sound…but not with you…never with you'

Sasuke said nothing, he had always been able to read her, and he held her tightly as he knew she spoke the truth.

_End_

'_We'll make it through, we always have, today won't be any different, and tonight, we'll fight for survival…. like we always have…all we have to do is keep breathing"_

--

A/N: Found this in my Naruto oneshot collection. Hope you enjoy it, Finished it ages ago


End file.
